bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 16
Michael stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep particles embedded in his eyes out. He looked over at the empty bed and felt a disgusting sensation in his stomach. Charles was gone, left, fled. Whatever happened it happened so quick. One day they were simply hanging out, but Charles grew on the ire of everyone it seems and it ended in an altercation between Charles and Jimmy. Now Charles was gone, leaving a brief parcel debriefing his friends, and disappearing into the night. Michael walked towards the grimey window, caked in dirt, and stared off into the night. Hoping to see his best friend standing there, smoking weed and laughing, writing his essays and having a good time. All he saw was the ever relevant darkness, the deep depression of clouded fog. He climbed back into the bed, perching himself on the mahogany bed stand, he sat there for some time before he fell back. He was exhausted and yet he could not bring himself to close his eyes and succumb to the dream world. Before he could even join the evocative world of REM sleep the alarm clock on the stand was going off. Michael tapped it, putting the thing to snooze. His body felt stiff, and he felt as if he were shrugged into a prison vest. His body creaked with every movement as he assembled his clothes and dressed himself accordingly. Before stepping out the door he let out a long yawn and walked towards the school. When he arrived at the table they sat at it was devoid of a certain energy. Charles was gone, expelled from the group. Bradi and Jimmy sat with bitter resignation across their faces. They dug into their food, conversation not even a luxury. Michael sat down, quietly easing his way into their clique. Soon Edgar joined and did the same. It was eerily quiet. Bradi and Jimmy didn't want to admit it but Charles was a provided item of the group. Each member had something that held them all together. With one gone the puzzle was severed. When class started they all left, no one said anything, not even Michael. They just went to their classes, and went about their day. Everyone else was starting to realize Charles was definitely gone. After the first class of the day Michael was in his locker, gathering books for his next class and he heard a few Nerds discussing Charles. "That jerk is finally gone." One Nerd said. "Yeah, he was the worst." Another agreed. They continued discussing Charles until Michael slammed his locker, forcing them to snap to attention. He did nothing, just walked by. This was loneliest school year he's ever had, even in comparison to school life in LS. After school Michael returned to his dorm room and closed the door behind him. For the entire day nobody stopped by, he laid in wait until it came time to train later in the evening. Michael arrived at the gym, getting into athletic attire, and joined the rest in the main training room. Usually being vocally active, and well spoken people were confused to see him sitting quietly to himself. Tony caught on to this early on and gathered Michael in the back room. He leaned against the wall, coolly. "What's up dude?" He asked. "Not much." Michael replied, solemnly. "Something bothering you?" Tony asked. Michael's shoulders dropped, his eyes seemed to well up with tears but he was able to fight back the impulse to cry, that's what he's done his entire life. "My friend Charles left." Tony immediately prompted himself forward and incased Michael in a warm hug. "You alright, dude?" He asked. "No." Michael said, it was all he could say. He craned his head down. He explained to Tony that he felt helpless, and that he should have seen it coming, and yet he didn't act. He did nothing when his friends were fighting, and did nothing when his best friend disappeared into the night. He was sad, though he blamed Charles for his refusal to open up to him. After the training session Michael returned back to his dorm room. When he opened the door he looked over the room, Charles still wasn't there. He set his items on the floor and crawled into bed. The energy was sapped from his body. The next night Nicole decided to visit. Everyone collected into Michael's room, even Jimmy and Bradi. Those two seemed almost complacent with Charles' disappearance and it truly bothered him. The conversation soon carried over to Charles whereabouts. "So he just left?" Nicole asked, brow furrowed. "Yep." Michael replied, controller in his hand, flipping through various channels. "Who cares." Bradi shrugged, here tone seemed troubled but she did her best to conceal her disdain. "Just because you two fought doesn't mean that he's any less your friend." Nicole took on her motherly disposition as she chastised Bradi. Who seemed to want no part of it. "Whatever, are we doing anything tonight?" She careened away from the subject matter. "I think we should go see what Patrick's up to." Michael suggested, looking crossly at everyone. "Will he be okay with us visiting?" Edgar asked. "It's Patrick, he won't care." Michael shrugged, getting his coat in order and getting prepared to go over to New Coventry to see their friend. Later they arrived at the bar in New Coventry. At one time ID would be issued before the service of alcohol but at this point most of the patrons that often went to the bar were underrage and the tenants decided they'd look the other way on the issue in question. They walked in and Patrick's tall, muscular figure stood above everyone that was present at the bar. "Michael!" Patrick rushed over, embracing Michael in his arms and lifting him up in the air. "Hey, Patrick." Michael breathed, through being tightly squeezed. Patrick set Michael down and the two shared a worried quality. They were both worried fo their friend Charles, who's whereabouts were unknown. The party went on, many of the occupants that attended the party were Greasers, and though Michael settled his bitter rivalry with them awhile back when they beat Devin's Crew to a pulp there was still animosity between them. Especially sans Charles, who effectively maintained the peace between Michael and the Greasers. Michael looked around the room, everyone embedded into their own drinking game. Michael was sobered, he had no one to really mingle with. Him being the most social of the group had done a 180 degree turn, as now he was accosted. Patrick had coupled himself in with Johnny and Norton, Jimmy and Bradi snuck off to another side of the bar and were engaged in a romantic escapade, and Edgar was getting stoned. Michael stepped out of the bar, the cold air greeting him, momentarily taking his breath away. He leaned against the cobblestone wall and stared off into the night sky above, the clouds had cleared and the stars could easily be seen. He turned, peered inside into the bar and saw everyone enjoying their night. He discarded of his beer bottle onto the pavement and walked home. Category:Blog posts